


all good things come to an end.

by moransmoriarty



Series: Mormor Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Character Death, Dammit Jim, Death, Deathfic, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jim, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jim Has Issues, Killing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, POV Jim Moriarty, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Toxic Relationships, Unstable Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moransmoriarty/pseuds/moransmoriarty
Summary: he was just too damn selfish to stop it.





	all good things come to an end.

Alone.

He didn’t remember the last time he  _didn’t_  feel that way.

 

In fact, he didn’t remember a time when he felt anything more than the overwhelming feeling of  _loneliness_.

 

He had always been alone, before. Ever since he was a schoolboy. No one liked him, he was weird and quiet and he never smiled. He was alone through adolescence and into adulthood, his closest friend an old, dull razor hidden, tucked away behind closed pantry doors.

 

And then  _he_ cameinto Jim’s life, and everything changed. Suddenly, he wasn’t alone anymore. Suddenly, he had someone who cared about him and felt the same way he did. Then, they were alone together. Always together.

 

But, as the old tale goes, all good things  _must_ come to an end.

 

“It’s okay, Jim. I love you.” He had whispered, steadying the gun that pressed cold against his forehead. He had a smile on his face, his shark grin exposed for the world to see, as he sat on his knees, looking up at the man he had come to love hold a gun against his head.

 

The trigger was pulled and the deed was done, because, in the end, Jim was always alone.


End file.
